Aishite
by lGenne
Summary: Butters encontro a su mejor amigo totalmente golpeado. Asustado lo lleva al hospital. Ahora tiene que estar al pendiente de los cuidados del mas pobre ya que sus padres estaran ausentes. Pero, ¿Solamente ira a cuidarlo o sucedera algo mas? "-¿En que estoy pensando? No me aprovechare de la situacion en que se encuentra Kenny-" Mi primer lemmon ¿Le dan una oportunidad?


**Hola, gente. Hace mucho que no escribía A; pero volví a escribir ^^ (Nah, ¿Enserio?) Bueno, esta vez traigo un lemmon Bunny ^^ ojala les guste.**

**SP no me pertenece, **

* * *

**Butters POV:**

Caminaba por el lago Stark. Eran las siete de la noche, razón por la cual estaba solo, sin presencia alguna. ¿Que hacia ahí? Ni yo mismo lo sabia. Solo quería andar por un rato, tomar aire fresco. Me senté en un banco y me dedique a mirar las numerosas luciérnagas que rodeaban aquella zona. Era hermoso cuando sus luces resaltaban en ese lugar tan oscuro. Sonreí inconscientemente, el paisaje me llenaba de tranquilidad y paz.

Pero esa sonrisa se borró al escuchar un grito desgarrador cuyo dueño parecía ser un chico. Ese grito se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Corrí hacia donde provenía dicho grito, no sin antes tomar mi navaja suiza...por si acaso.

Cuando llegue no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, Kenny. Tirado y tosiendo sangre. Gire la cabeza hacia ambos lados y no había nadie. Los muy cabrones huyeron.

-KENNY, KENNY- Me arrodille -KENNY DIME ALGO, REACCIONA- Gritaba con gran preocupación.

-Bu...tters- Mi amigo se había desmayado.

Alarmado, le di leves palmadas en su rostro pero no respondía. Me percate de algo húmedo y caliente que sentía en mi mano derecha, la mire y tenia sangre, sangre proveniente del abdomen de Kenny. Debía llevarlo al hospital de South Park y rápido.

* * *

Pasaron seis horas cuando finalmente el rubio salio del hospital. Afortunadamente no se encontraba tan grave. Según el doctor tenía que estar en reposo, la profunda herida había sido desinfectada. Y como sus padres no estaban debido a sus "negocios" Butters sería quien lo cuidaría.

Y ahí estaban. Kenny en un profundo sueño y Butters mirándolo fijamente. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. No otra vez. Se acerco hacia el mayor y le retiro algunos mechones rebeldes que caían en su rostro. Sin saber como o cuando, paso su mano por el pecho del mayor. Su piel era tan tersa y blanca. Pero al darse cuenta de su acción, quito su mano rápidamente ¿En que estaba pensando? No se aprovecharía de su mejor amigo. Decidido, opto por seguir con su labor.

* * *

**Kenny POV:**

Desperté. Sentía un ligero peso en mi cuerpo, baje mi mirada y ahí estaba el. Butters dormía plácidamente en mi regazo. Se veía tan tierno. Se removió y abrió los ojos pesadamente y me vio.

Nos miramos por minutos, largos y eternos minutos, no cruzamos palabras, solo nos veíamos a los ojos. Azul celeste y azul rey. Nadie podía intervenir este momento, solo estábamos el y yo. Cuando salimos del trance nos abrazamos. Un abrazo que demostraba el amor y cariño que nos tenemos.

-K-Kenny- Sollozo mi amigo haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo.

-Butters- Le respondí.

Cuando menos lo esperamos, nos habíamos besando. Ninguno de los dos lo teníamos planeado, solo sucedió. Nos separamos y nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos. Lo abrace de la nuca para volverlo a besar, esta vez con mas pasión. Gustoso mi "amigo" respondía, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas hasta quedar sin aliento. Después, Butters se sentó sobre mis piernas y empezó a besar mi cuello. De los besos pasaron a lamidas y de las lamidas a mordidas. Gemidos de placer salían de mi boca al contacto. Butters lo hacia jodidamente bien.

* * *

El rubio estaba sobre McCormick **[N/A: Siempre se me olvida como se escribe el apellido de Kenny. Si hay algún error, por favor discúlpenme ^^] **sus torsos desnudos subían y bajaban. El menor bajaba el pantalón del inmortal. Este abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero nunca hizo protesta. El dedo indice de Butters circulaba por el miembro erecto del otro rubio a lo que el gemía como loco. De un rápido movimiento, Kenny era quien ahora estaba sobre Butters. Este ultimo se sorprendió.

-¿E-Estas seguro, Kenny?- Preguntó el menor. El mencionado no respondió.

-¿K-Ken...- Lo callaron con un apasionado beso.

-Butters- Susurró el rubio separándose del beso -Perdóname...pero ya no puedo- Dijo mientras introducía su dedo indice en la entrada de el menor quien cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferró a las sabanas. -Te amo- Introdució un segundo dedo.

El menor rasguñaba la espalda del otro al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello. Finalmente el miembro del mas alto penetró al mas bajo. Primero fue suave, sin embargo, causaba gran dolor al de ojos celestes, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando hasta caer rendido a sus pies. Sus gemidos de placer le hicieron entender que podía proseguir, esta vez, mas rápido. Cegado por la lujuria, el rubio obedeció las ordenes del menor haciendo las embestidas mas rápidas y profundas haciendo que Butters se corriera en el abdomen del inmortal. Al igual que el menor, Kenny soltó su esperma, pero dentro del primero. Le dio unas ultimas embestidas anunciando que habían llegado al orgasmo. El mayor cayó al lado del menor. Este ultimo tenia los ojos entrecerrados. Kenny contorneó los labios de Butters con la yema de su dedo. El estaba muy feliz. Ahora eran uno solo. Se besaron con suavidad y se acurrucaron para poder conseguir el sueño.

-Te amo, Butters- Susurró el inmortal.

-Yo...tambien te amo...- Respondio el menor quedando profundamente dormido. Kenny sonrió.

¿Fin?

* * *

**¿Y que rayos fue eso? Un intento de lemmon...se supone que seria Creek, pero dije: ña últimamente hay mucho Creek, y casi no hay Bunny. **

**Asi que quedo esto ._. no sean crueles, es el primer lemmon que escribo. This is so embarrassing ;w;**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado ^^U**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
